(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to poles utilized to transport intravenous fluid bags and pumps (IV poles and pumps), and more particularly to an improved receiver tube for receiving a variety of diameters of IV poles in at least one end for removable attachment to wheelchairs, beds, and other equipment, as well as other IV pole bases.
(2) Background Information
In the hospital environment, it is typically difficult, awkward, and inefficient to move a patient in a wheelchair along with an associated IV pole which supports one or more IV bags and pump. In some cases, it requires two people to accomplish such a task, one person pushing the wheelchair, and a second person moving the associated IV pole.
Another difficulty with conventional movement of a patient in a bed is the need to transfer the fusion pump and IV bag from one pole mounted on a bed to a second "transportable" pole having a wheeled base. Every time a patient is moved from a stationary location, such as a bed or a chair, a nurse or aid is needed for the transfer of the pump and IV bag, as well as the transport of the patient and IV pole.
Various prior art devices have been devised to alleviate some of these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,027 to Joseph Bekanich discloses an IV equipment support with a removable upper section of an IV pole which may be journaled within a tube mounted on a gurney or the like. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,191 to James Schmuhl discloses a medical support system having an IV pole with an upper section which may be removed and journaled within a tube mounted on a gurney or wheelchair for supporting the IV pump and bag.
While both of the above-identified patents assist in making IV pumps and equipment more easily moved from one location to another, they both suffer the same problem. They require a specific diameter receiver tube to receive the IV pole upper half. Thus, the receiver tubes on the gurneys and wheelchairs must be matched in diameter to receive a specific IV pole. Because a wide variety of manufacturers may make gurneys, wheelchairs, and IV pole bases, this requirement effectively restricts the purchase of medical support systems to a single manufacturer of all components.